


囚徒困境

by stipethom



Category: DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Loss of Limbs, M/M, Paradox, Prison
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>无法解决的终极问题。</p>
            </blockquote>





	囚徒困境

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reticent_Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Reticent_Wall).



> 人类的自尊遭遇了神。  
> 冬日战士莱克斯/小矮星·卢瑟瞩目。

新年礼物（Lex Luthor/Clark Kent）

莱克斯·卢瑟说：“我拒绝使用自己的手。”

他的狱卒惊愕地望着他，像一群漏气的广告气球一样萎缩，渐渐在他压迫性的六英尺身高前臣服。

他们低眉顺眼地为他将布满灰尘的玻璃杯擦净，并斟满美酒。莱克斯半眯着眼睛，四周的墙壁时远时近，当他看不见它们，他感觉那些质量和体积笨重无比，但当他揉开两片灌了铅一般的眼皮——他疲惫的视线看到的是遥远的大理石柱，而他已经安坐在一个开阔的、宛如圣殿的大堂中心，横梁上的浮雕边镌刻着不属于地球的语言。

莱克斯打量自己肌肉饱满的胳膊，熨得笔直的裤线和平坦的小腹。无端的，他竟能透视那件散发出联邦监狱公共洗衣房气息的囚衣。那布料混合着搓洗过上百遍仍然臭烘烘的袜子跟洗衣粉供应商刺鼻的廉价味儿，象征着他从未习惯过的集体生活。那往往意味着拥挤、贫穷和个人隐私的剥夺。

多亏了强迫性的健身习惯，他刚进来时没吃多少苦头——不再像当年读私立男校时那样，现在的他大约能徒手扳倒一头熊，或者至少能抵得上一位来自哥谭地 下世界的拳击手。就连狱卒都不敢向他高声训话，他们围在他周遭像被抽空了气力，人人一脸萎靡相，仿佛莱克斯·卢瑟是德高望重的高年级学长。他十分怀疑，这与莱克斯集团的负责人之一召集所有管理人员密谈有关。这些当然不会登报，但是在这儿已经传得沸沸扬扬了，他只消竖起耳朵，那些萦绕在活动室和用餐大厅的窃窃私语就能替他摸清来龙去脉。他没在公共区域待多久，就给关进了干净隐蔽的单间，享受着囹圄里的皇帝待遇，啜饮着默西赠予狱警的香槟，在她驱车离去的半小时内他们便将礼物悉数转交到了他的手上，毕恭毕敬地祝他“度过一段适意的旅程”，就当这是“从繁忙工作中的短暂休假”。这意味着他甚至可以拿这一整瓶香槟冲马桶，全看他心情。

莱克斯·卢瑟不记得自己何时被转移到了一座异教神殿里。难以捉摸的阳光从洁白穹顶的裂缝里泄了下来，他不舒服地想躲起来不被晒到，这太阳过于具有超自然色彩，直接撞到了他理性的警报线上，发出刺耳的电子尖啸。他的胃里沉甸甸地坠着昨天的晚餐：新鲜的凯撒沙拉，不太新鲜的吞拿鱼和长着可疑霉斑的奶酪蛋糕（他从未真正放在心上）。酒瓶已经空空如也，他却疑心自己喝下的是一整瓶杀虫剂，残余的毒素在他消化系统里呻吟，扭曲他的胃肠，折磨他的心神。就因为——就因为这是错误的，就为了他应该还在服役，他须受难而非享福，所以某种超自然的力量就自作主张地降咎于他？

他还从不知晓任何超人类有这等替天行道的大能。

只是，一旦滋生，那念头便像灌脓了的裂口一样，发炎炙烤着他，白细胞与感染菌群的鏖战消耗着他，让他的汗腺不断分泌液体和热量。他感到无形的伤口像一根烧红的钢丝，刺着他的软肉，笞打着他那些久遭忽略的神经元连接。莱克斯控制着眼球向下转动，他后颈窝附近一根筋跳得越来越急，他预感到张皇、恐惧、失控、脆弱等等负面情绪将被接下来的所见诱发，他找到它花费的时间几乎和他找到灼痛的来源一样快。

那显然已经不能称为是人类的双手了。一截冰冷的银色金属——可能是钛合金之类的，内里镶嵌着绞在一处的团团电路——被激光切割成手臂的形状，顶替了他双臂的缺失。一个光滑的椭圆构造充做腕部，下面是相似材质的手掌，十指微曲，蓄势待发。他注意到没有一根手指的半圆形指甲超出了应有的长度。不论是哪个公司做的，他思索着，细节都做得很贴心。

像是为了证实他的猜测，牢门滑槽叮当开启。他接过狱卒从滑槽里推进来的物件。那是一封用丝绒般柔软的纸写成的信，轻似羽毛。纸面上的墨迹几乎完全洇开，字里行间勾划粘连，看上去糟糕透顶。他一口气读了十来遍，发现自己始终无法领会写信人的意思，却不知不觉背了下来。

他察觉所有句子都洇成一个不怀好意的小丑笑脸。

于是，莱克斯·卢瑟彻底明白过来，这根本不是什么信纸。这是一张餐巾，被人从顶级餐厅的桌上搜刮出来，目的是以无尽的嘲弄承接他即将滚落面颊的泪水——然而那些泪水并未出现。它们仅仅是短暂地模糊了他的视野，就尽数乖乖退回咽腔，如同那些俯首帖耳得近乎荒唐的狱卒一样。

他眨眨眼，确保那双绿色的瞳孔冰冷得堪比杳无人烟的沼泽地带。它们审视地扫过他的领土，仿若巡访联邦监狱的总统，而非蹲号子的无期徒刑犯。他背着双手，金属相撞的触感令他麻木，他开始在弹丸大小的疆域上踱步。沉重的足音映在自己耳里，犹如困兽的积怒，然而在无坚不摧的铁幕前顷刻间化为乌有。

他知道，那道硕大而狰狞的、从里向外赘生出无数肿块的伤疤终于要兑现誓言，要将他的宿主击溃，他的肉体或许最终剩不了多少独属于人类的部件。他将要成为下一个检察官哈维·丹特，一半破碎一半平凡，而仅剩的那点儿高等动物残余不足以令他维持法庭上的雄辩。他将被拽进歇斯底里，他将万劫不复，他将陷入疯癫与非理性的深渊。

即使智慧如莱克斯·卢瑟，人类唯一做不到的，就是从这漫长噩梦中醒来。

除了他确实醒来。

“莱克斯——”

他叫人唤醒。后者伏在他身边，见莱克斯睁眼，立刻拉开距离，悬在半空。克拉克·肯特，摒弃了他标志性的法兰绒衬衣和拙劣的平光眼镜，而是庄重地裹在那件国民英雄制服里，脸盘肃穆，不错眼珠地盯着他，直到他渐渐适应现实世界。

噢，是了，他想起来了。超人当着整个陪审团的面，将试图炸毁法庭的莱克斯·卢瑟绳之以法，而他现在蹲在不见天日的独立囚室里，这里经特殊改造，是一个完全不使用任何科技产品的封闭空间。这是专为他设计的笼子。

他不理解为何超人会在这里，除非，每当他阖上眼帘，克拉克·肯特就会鬼魅般出现，以一种纯新闻的目光琢磨他的睡颜，妄图从大都会最伟大反派的一举一动中提纯出值得编纂的材料，榨出一篇或一打独家报道。他知道自己的价值，他自信提供的信息就能让任何事业上升期的记者不费吹灰之力就获得普利策奖。

“——卢瑟。”

那熟稔的嗓音有一点点绷紧，又含着丝不留痕迹的宽慰。“你在梦中痉挛，像被雷劈了一样浑身扭曲，那幅度连伸缩人都要自愧弗如。精钢的镣铐都被你挣得变了形。拜你所赐，隔壁那个强奸犯被你吓得尿了一裤子，而走廊尽头的那个连环杀手捂着耳朵趴在床底下，就为了不听到你那见了鬼的咆哮声。”超人声调渐渐高昂，仿佛连他也觉出此事荒谬，而卢瑟仍未作声，更令他肢体语言里的焦躁无处遁藏。“天杀的到底发生了什么？难道说在我没有注意到的某个瞬间，你，卢瑟家族最邪恶的一位，意外获得了超能力？”

超人双手叉腰，脚不沾地，连同他威风凛凛的红披风一同睥睨着卢瑟。他努力在气冲冲的指责与干巴巴的幽默之间保持平衡，然而无论他再怎么矫正，也不能抹去他刚刚爆粗了的事实。

莱克斯不禁大笑出声。

“你的想象力还是和你的服装品味一样糟糕，超人。”

他松展开拉得如同满弓的双肩，跌回他冰冷的拷问椅，缚住各个关节的镣铐发出沉重的金属撞击声。他看到卡尔·艾尔鼓涨的腮帮微微动了动。超人显然松了一口气，不知出于什么原因。他扯动一侧嘴角，而另一侧颊肉已经从噩梦的僵冷中软和过来，他命令它们共同组出一个完整的冷笑。“超人，劳驾，我需要水，否则我可能真要开始策划一起严肃的越狱了。”

“是啊，说得就像你什么时候不严肃一样。而且你看上去还需要安眠药和睫毛膏。”超人嘟囔着，无视了来自卢瑟的凛冽目光。“噢，少来，我当然知道辐射有多厉害，你花了大价钱植入人工睫毛。开个玩笑。”他故作轻松地耸耸肩，而在莱克斯眼里，这就好比一位巍峨的山神抖落山脊上细细的桦木和松动的岩石来展示他殊异于凡人的友好。他发觉这行为讨厌极了。

那杯水不仅端到了他的面前，考虑到他无法挪动的双手，还体贴地举到了他的唇边。他极力向天花板翻白眼，不断说服自己平息内心激斗，毕竟，使唤超人的快意理应远胜于被超人服侍的困窘——他喉结上下滑动，没有一滴水从角溢出。然而他总有种挥之不去的错觉，超人是克制着没有把水洒出，事实上他是很想洒出的。

显而易见，那只稳定而强大的外星人的手，正巴不得溅他一身水呢。

出于良好的修养，克拉克·肯特忍住了。他不清楚是自己想且能够羞辱被加诸重重枷锁的宿敌，还是自己完美地克制住了这种冲动更令对方着恼。咕咚咚喝光一杯纯净水后，莱克斯·卢瑟又陷入了术后麻醉一般折磨人的静默，这让克拉克略感担忧。卢瑟最不缺的就是龌龊的计谋和蛊惑人心的演讲。于是，当莱克斯骤然开腔，他低沉的话语如同无起伏地响起，拥有钢铁之躯的男人感到些许的措手不及。

“我梦见了结局。”莱克斯说，嘶哑得令人不安，像是从很遥远的收音机中传来，克拉克怀疑他的宿敌仍未很好地清醒。身为记者的那部分使他最终选择闭嘴倾听，低头凝视着自己皮靴上的尘埃。“我的双手在与你的搏斗中折断了。”小镇男孩倒吸了一口气，又迅速恢复镇定，他确信没有人类能够注意到这些动静，哪怕是明察秋毫的莱克斯·卢瑟也不能。“物理定律。我的双臂在与你冲撞中折断。自然行使了你一直拒绝代行的那部分权力，将我摔得粉碎。我被摧毁了。”

莱克斯慢条斯理地叙述着他的被摧毁，以种种不尽相同的方式。这让超人感到恶心，像不慎吞服了标签写着猕猴桃汁的氪石溶液。

他立即将不快的联想驱逐出大脑，舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，沉声道，“我说过，你总有一天会为你的所作所为付出代价，”超人硬生生刹住，仿佛“代价”是根刺，把他的音域宽广、声线浑厚的声带扎了一下。他用力眨着那双能射出致命射线的眼睛，“但是折断双手——这不可能——”

“闭嘴。”莱克斯粗暴地打断了他。男人的脑袋稍稍前倾，在镣铐底下活动着适才尚未从麻痹中苏醒的手指，突然攥紧，根根指节暴露青筋。“我要说的是——我从这个噩梦中了悟到：你在持之以恒地对我施舍。你这傲慢的怪物——”他重重喘息。“我一息尚存，全是基于你的宽恕，使我不至丧生。我糟蹋自己的身体，我自己当然最清楚不过，严重残疾致使我变得不正常，你也要来参一脚……”他的声音喑哑了几秒。“为什么在我疯掉以后，我没被关在精神病疗养院？”

“听听你自己说的，莱克斯！完全是一派胡言。”

纵然浑身动弹不得，但他恶狠狠的眼珠仍钉死在克拉克·肯特的红蓝相间的制服上，几乎要把那个鲜明的“S”瞪得陷进超人胸腔。他双眼疯狂转动，逼视超人清澈且略带迷茫的蓝眸，似是竭力以此掩饰对注定结局的恐慌。只一件事会让莱克斯·卢瑟恐慌如斯，那就是一事无成地辞别人世——尽管，堪萨斯州早已投票取消了死刑。“那就该死地对着你的拉奥发誓，超人，从今往后，你会滚回你的农场，因为你他妈的没资格管我。把我搬进神殿简直是个笑话。”他深吸一口气，再次拾起傲慢的面具。“就把这当做是我的遗愿，超人。”

“我的回答是——不。”超人当机立断地拒绝了卢瑟的要求，而可怜的克拉克·肯特还震慑于莱克斯的激烈反应，他被那些宏大而诡谲的梦中场景所攫住了心神，在宇宙边缘晕眩地漂浮着，试图抓住一块浮木。“你去我觉得你该去的地方，而我不认为疗养院适合你。反正，无论我怎么做，你总归是会更恨我的，所以我尽可以想干什么就干什么。”超人再次耸了耸肩。这次他做得像个神怪故事里成了精的八爪章鱼，威吓地隆起浑身密密麻麻的吸盘，仿佛只要面前被牢牢固定在拷问椅上的人类胆敢造次，他就给他来个窒息之吻。他甚至没费心去辩解那虚无缥缈的神殿——根本没那玩意儿存在，它唬人的金光仅仅伫立于亚历山大的偏执狂的噩梦深处罢了。

“你只要说出来……我就一定会考虑的。”超人双眼闪烁，睫毛几不可见地颤抖着。 “知道吗？每分每秒，成千上万的星球上都发生着数不尽的灾难，而我必须及时赶到，去拯救他们于水火之中，因为这就是我的职责。”他不等卢瑟开口以尖酸刻薄的讥嘲驳斥，一口气吐出以下宣言。“但你有幸排在我各项事务重要性的第一顺位。”克拉克·肯特顿了顿，藉由他多年记者的从业经验，他深知此处应斟酌措辞。最终他蹙起英俊如斧刻的眉峰，长叹一声。“因为你证明了自己比那一切都更加危险。”

而他接下来的补充令莱克斯·卢瑟的心情跌入谷底。

“更别提你把自己卷入的，简直是双倍危险。”

超人轻描淡写地倒出这一切，犹如一记响亮的耳光。

这是他的重大失误。他不该对自己的宿敌亮出底牌。他困兽犹斗般地抬头，切齿道，“我只是凡人，超人。我做可笑的噩梦——但获得超能力？永远不可能。我不会再被布莱尼亚克附身，我至多不过被残疾和精神错乱变成另一个小丑。”男人的脸因吐出那些字句而扭曲，“或者，对你而言更好的，废人。”

就像是陡然扯开了某个闸门，那双深海般镇静的眼睛登时被激怒点燃，仿佛熊熊焚烧的常燃煤气炉，连窝在最深僻最阴冷角落的邪恶心灵都被那铺天盖地的高温灼痛。

“而你居然觉得我会允许这种事。”

一切都结束了。超人大步流星地迈步离开牢房，铁门被怒火中烧的外星人重重摔上，门栓几乎变形。仅仅是一星怒火，就让他紧绷的自控泄露出无可限量的巨大力量——他就像是拒绝封圣的神明，莱克斯不无讥诮地想。

他感到自己的意识开始滑坡般顺着监狱的混泥土墙壁直线下降，直至精疲力竭。他靠在椅子上修整，甚至抬不起一根小手指。

与超人的对峙结束后，他享受了一会儿难得的安宁。不久左右两侧牢房的狱友开始窃窃私语，他们说口音浓重的西班牙，而他突然间厌烦了偷听。过一会儿会有狱警来解除他的束缚，因为彻底失去人身自由是“不人道的”——他们不会在他身上滥刑。

恍惚间，莱克斯·卢瑟自忖，这些年的对抗、仇恨、模仿、超越还有再造，这些年他所有浪费在超人身上的心血和力气，是否还有意义。这让他的眼皮格外沉重，不愿从昏沉的困意中清醒过来。

 

Fin


End file.
